RWBY's Bizarre Tournament (Up for adoption)
by lonbon
Summary: On a bright and sunny day and sunny day in the world of remnant, a random God decides to throw a little Tournament with the power of a completely different universe, the power of [STANDS]. Let's see were this takes us [Open the game].
1. chapter 0:Explanations for readers

So, My first story ever…To say I'm nervous is an understatement.But, I had this idea in my head and I wanted to get it out for sometime.so im just gonna go with it and see how it goes.

Now for some quick rules for the story and tournament that will either A.make things easier for me, or B.bite me in the ass...Fuck it,lets figure it out together.

There won't be custom stands, anime only, so only stands from part 3 to 5 (because I'm a lazy bastard).

The vampire mask and hamon will be available to contestants(who uses what is the question).

All RWBY characters that are participating will get hurt, badly hurt, but no deaths.

I'll try to make things as random as possible(who gets what stand and who fights who).

Stand stats will be a key factor, I will attempt to make it so that no matter what ability you have, you still have a chance to win.

When a participant loses their match they lose their stand,the way I see it,when you lose your stand you lose a piece of you, you also lose your most trusted partner, so long story short,losing your stand is going to be pretty deviating.

Most of the Stands will talk, wearable stands like **white album** will not (for obvious reasons).

Participants will fight until their opponents are retired and cannot fight any longer.

All RWBY characters present will now about and have watched JoJo, And they will be fans (Because that's easy and I have some fun ideas in my head).

The last rule, All participants are enemies, meaning there will be no working together, in this tournament it's every man/woman for themselves.

Those are the only rules that make sense to me at the moment, if there are any other rules I should add let me know, imma need the feedback knowing my dumbass.

Imma see y'all later in the first official chapter...hope y'all like the idea,because we are about to **open the game**.


	2. Chapter 1:A Crazy Noisy Bizarre intro

A/N:First chapter...let's see if I'm crap or not.The story will take place about a month before the vytal Festival,other stuff will be explained in the story.

"Normal talking".

'thinking'

[Stand name]

"Keywords/Move names"

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own RWBY nor JoJo's bizarre adventure.

It was a normal day in Beacon academy,With only a month left for the vytal festival to start people are excited beyond belief,Hunters and huntresses are training,some are seeing their loved ones,and others are planning more…nefarious plans for the festival.When things start looking good,when all of a sudden…

[VVvvvvrrroooooom]

Time stops.

Suddenly,remnant is now the color gray and everything is Frozen in time.All over remnant people can no longer,move.Vale,Atlas,Mistral,vacuo...all Frozen and gray.Then out of nowhere in Vale a portal opens up and a humanoid figure walks out wearing a white robe with the hood up so people can't see his face,The figure also looks rather skinny and lanky and appears to be male.

"Alright,time to collect the participants.Ugh...why can't they be in the same place." The figure Huff's out in a lazy and standoffish tone.

Then the figure moves out to the city and into beacon academy to collect the so called participants and drag them into the portal he came from.

"Once they drop in they should be able to move again.Ugh...the things I do for entertainment."He states as he throws the participants into the portal and moves out to collect more.

* * *

On the other side of the portal, the people who were just forcefully thrown all plop down onto solid ground with a loud thud.

"Ow...what happened?...Guys are you okay!?"exclaimed Ruby who went from confused to worried quickly.

"We're fine you dolt.Now get off of me!" Says Weiss as she is currently under ruby."Oops sorry weiss." Says ruby with an apologetic smile.

"Chill ice queen I don't think she meant to use you as a chair on purpose." Yang says with a shit eating grin as Weiss gives her a glare.while that exchange happens Blake is already awake and starts to look around."Um guys where are we." She says with a confused look.

As they all get up to look around they notice a few things.First,they seem to be in a big waiting room of sorts, there are around twenty chairs and a long table to go with it.On the far right of the room the is a door that leads to another room.Second,they are not alone in the room,and their starting to get up as well

"Oww... I think I landed on my head." Says the familiar voice of Jaune.Team RWBYmakes their way to the voice to see jaune cradling his head while Pyrrha and Ren try to see if he's okay,and Nora gives her world of encouragement.

"Don't worry fearless leader!! you can beat that headache.You just gotta be strong!!"exclaimes Nora loudly." Nora I don't think that's helping very much" Ren says to her hyperactive childhood friend.

"Hey guys! Are you all okay? What happened to jaune?"says ruby worried about her friend."Don't worry ruby.he just landed on his head."said Pyrrha as she helps her crush on two feet."Still haven't come up with a landing strategy huh vomit boy?" Yang says jokingly."*sigh*...I guess not"jaune says as Pyrrha rubs his back.

"You should really work on that when you get the chance Mr.arc."As they heard that,Team RWBY and JNPR see Headmaster Ozpin,smiling with a mug of coffee in hand,next to him was glynda goodwitch with her signature Stoic face.

"Headmaster ozpin,professor goodwitch,may you have an idea on where we are?"Weiss says hoping to figure out exactly where they are at the moment."I'm afraid we do not miss schnee.but from the looks of this place,we are not in danger." goodwitch says looking around the room.And as if the gods themselves said fuck you,Another portal opens up.

When the portal appears it does two things, it surprises the crap out of the two teams and teachers,and is spits out Cinder Fall,Emerald Sustrai,Mercury black,Roman Torchwick,Neopolitan,Raven and Qrow Branwen,Winter Schnee onto one big people pile.

"Roman!!?" Ruby exclaimes,being the first one to react "Red?!" Roman screaming soon after,"Winter?" Weiss asked,seeing her sister,"Weiss?"she asked,because of the exact same reason."Qrow?" asked ozpin, seeing his colleague.'What the hell?...raven?' thinks Qrow who is fast to get up.'What the hell is going on.where am i.why is ozpin,Qrow,and my daughter here too.' Thought raven trying to figure shit out."NORA!!" She screamed wanting to be included."Nora! not the time." Said Ren trying to keep his friend in check.As the students and villains went for their weapons they all finally noticed it.

"H-hey,our weapons...They're gone!"Blake said reaching for Gambol shroud,only to find nothing."*gasp* nonononoNONONO!! CRESCENT ROSE!! MY BABY!!!!"Ruby was about to go on a super speed warpath to find her "baby",when she notice something else strange."umm...guys...I can't use my semblance.Now that I look into it I don't think I have aura."said ruby now looking pretty scared."WHAT?!!"Most of them shouted while the adults looked wide-eyed,shocked.

So they checked,each of them having the same results.No aura,no semblance,no weapons.'even the maidens' powers are gone!! What the hell!?' raven and cinder cursed in their minds."What the hell is happening,how did we get here!?" Winter asked no one In particular.but then someone answered.

"The reason you are all here today...is because fate has chosen you" They turn around behind them and see a human male figure in a white robe with his face hidden from sight.He looks really skinny and lanky but is surprisingly really tall (around 6'6).In his right hand is Penny Polendina,"Oh! Salutations friend ruby!" Penny waves at ruby,not reading the tense atmosphere of the room.On the figures right shoulder is…

"Zwei!!??" Ruby and Yang both scream out in shock."*Bark bark*" Zwei barks out quite cutely as he jumps off the figures shoulder into Ruby's arms.

"And that's the last of the participants,finally...that was a real-" "WHO ARE YOU!!??" Most of the students yell,getting sick of the surprises.

"Alright,alright.Geez just stop yelling,you'll give me a headache at this rate."The figure complains in a lazy tone."Screw your headache dude,Who are you,Why are we here,And why is my mom here?!"Yang exclaimed 'I've been looking for her all this time…' she thinks while yelling at the figure.

"Ugh. Fine,for your first question,My name is lonbon,and I am the God of this realm of existence."The newly named lonbon states."Yeah right,you expect us to believe that you are a God,you sound like a freeloader."Roman says with Neo nodding her head in amused approval."Dude...I litary took away your powers from you all."Yang was about to make a remark but Blake elbowed her in the gut telling her to stop."Now for the reason why you are all here...is for a little tournament that I cooked up to help with my boredom".Lonbon states,earning confused looks from the twenty people present(minus the dog).

"...Then why not just watch the vytal festival then?" Jaune says with a raised eyebrow."The blonde boy is right,Instead of dragging us here,Why not just watch the festival tournament?"cinder questions with Emerald and Mercury nodding in agreement."Simple.I don't think your universe's tournament is...Bizarre enough."Lonbon says,smirking even though no one can see it."Why did you say bizarre like-" ''Don't worry about it." Says lonbon, interrupting Weiss." What do you mean when you say Bizarre?" Winter says,interested in what he said bizarre like that."I'll get to that.But before I do...I'll tell you the reason why I pick you twenty to be participants in the tournament." "Twenty?...Wait a minute,there's only nineteen people here."pyrrha stats."Oh sorry I forgot to say...Zwei... is gonna be a participant in the tournament." Lonbon says in a dead serious tone.

"...Eh?"All the humans in the room say at the exact same time.

"Hehe.Yup,zwei here,is gonna join in this Bizarre fighting tournament."Lonbon says with a shit eating grin."*Bark!*" Barks zwei happily in agreement.

"...WHAT!!?!!" Most of the humans scream out in complete shock."B-but zwei is just a dog! He doesn't have an aura or semblance to fight with,And I'm pretty sure nobody here would want to harm a cutie like zwei!"Weiss shouts out with the hero's(Yes even Blake)nodding in agreement and the villains and raven shrugging with indifference.

"Don't worry about any of that ice queen("Don't call me that!"),First of all,When I brought Zwei here I gave him human intelligence.If I had to guess how smart,I would say around Ruby's intellect."

As lonbon says this,Team RWBY looks at zwei in Ruby's arms curiosity,who looks back with his tongue hanging out.As he does that Zwei put his tongue back in is mouth,smirks and winks at them.As a result of this Ruby,Yang,and Weiss look at Zwei with a mix of amazement,curiosity,and surprise.Blake makes it here mission to stay even further away from Zwei,'OH GODS IT'S SMART NOW!' Blake exclaimes in her head.Everyone else looks at the spectacle in amazement.

"Yes,yes,The dog is smart,now would you all just pay attention please."Lonbon says slowly getting everyone's attention.After a few minutes he gains their attention."Is everyone listening now?...Good.Now,Yes Zwei is a participant.The reason is being? I thought it would be funny."He states with a smile while everyone else has a "really?" Face."Now for the reasons why the nineteen of you are participating.All of you here in this room are connected by fate…"

As lonbon said this,Ozpin,Glynda,and Cinder raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

"Another reason is because I know all of you are Big fans of a certain show~."Lonbon says in a sing-song while smiling.

"W-what show are you talking about...?" Winter Questions,suddenly looking pretty nervous.Cinder,Emerald,Raven,Weiss,Glynda,and Roman are on that same boat of suddenly looking nervous.The rest have a look of curiosity "Hehehe.Thats right,I know that you all are fans of the show **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure."** Lonbon says with a smile and chuckle."And before some of you go to deny it,allow me to state some things,cinder."He points to cinder. "you own a limited edition [sticky fingers] action figure and you are currently looking for the rest of the bucciarati gang."He states,while pulling out said figure,The toy seems to be in perfect condition and still in box."*Gasp* O-ok,Fine your right, just put it down before you smudge it up!" she exclaimes worriedly,All aura of maturity disappearing in a instant.

"Emerald,You bought,played,and fully completed the game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure:Eyes of heaven("I-it's a good game!").Raven,you have read and currently own Parts 1 to 7 of JoJos("How do you-?!").Weiss,you and your sister quote JoJo phrases regularly,and you both practice the poses when you think no one is looking("H-HEY!").Roman,You balled your eyes out when JoJo characters died("Who didn't cry!?").And Glynda,you have a JoJo star tattoo on your left shoulder."lonbon finishes,looking at the seven now embarrassed faces of his participants.

"...did you really get a star tattoo?"Ozpin questions,now looking curious and amused."s-shut up..." Glynda says,still really embarrassed by the fact that she's been found out.

"Okaay...what does our love for a show have to do with fight in a tournament"Yang says,not at all denying her love for the show. "Well...what if told you...That the JoJo universe is real.And in this Tournament I am hosting...you will be using the various skills and techniques the world has to offer,instead of aura, semblances,and dust,you will be using stands,hamon,and the stone mask!" lonbon says,now having a booming voice instead of the lazy tone that he one had.

"wait a minute...SO DOES THAT MEAN!!?-" Ruby,Nora,and Penny we're about to exclaime until they were interrupted by lonbon.

**(*****Cues:Jotaro's theme)**

"Yes That is right!,you all will have a Taste... OF STAND POWER!!!So sit down and get comfortable,Because after I'm finished explaining the rules and giving you all your stands you will have for the next 4 months,It will be time to...**OPEN THE GAME!!!**

**[To be continued]**


	3. Adoption and Challenge

What Poppin everybody.

soo...yeah it pains me to say but I'm giving this story up for adoption. Some of you might just think I'm a lazy ass bum but I actually have reasons.

The main reason is time. For the life of me whenever I try to sit down and write this goddamned story, some shit has to pop up and RUIN MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT!!!

The second reason is family shit I don't wanna get into...makes me frustrated and depressed just thinking about it.

The third and final reason is I got too many ideas for my own good. Like for real, there was this one instance where I just wanted to pull an Araki and just forget the 9th rule and have the Rwby cast know nothing about JoJo. Then I was gonna have some pre-tournament one on ones between Some Of the ruby cast and the JoJo protagonist and antagonists fight. Think of it like the Kingdom Hearts 2 Data battles. (This is mostly because I think it will be funny to have overconfident characters like Cinder and raven get one-shotted by Kira, destroyed by DIO, or just straight up absorbed by Kars).

But yeah...this story is like my baby, and I don't want to see it die so to whoever takes this in...please take care of my child.

P.S. I would also like to issue a challenge in the form of My hero Academia characters watch JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. I know reaction fics can be seen as corny but they can be really fun to read it done right. I mean take giogio195's story **is that a Jojo reference**. Now that is a good story.

See y'all later.


End file.
